Koaoha party night
by Ami Kada
Summary: theres a pary in konoha that only leaf ninjas are invited to, Lee gose crazy knowing the girl the likes will be there but can he control himself no flamers


Disclamer:i dont own naruto but i own Ami 

me:and now i present to you the one the only... drum roll

chibi Gaara:cookie

me: what!!!

chibi Gaara:...COOKIE

me: ok...ok...here gives the crazy chibi a cookie

chibi Gaara: naws on cookie

me: just get on with it walks off the stage and out the door

Name: Ami Kada

Age: 12 (youngest)

Looks: red belly-shirt tank-top with long sleve fish net shirt (sometimes short) long black hair (to butt)

Sibs: none

Clan: Kada clan (all dead)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Saku Haruno

Age: 12 (oldest)

Looks: short red hair with pink streaks in a bun

Sibs: (cousin) Sakura

Clan: Haruno -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Hina Uchiha

Age: 12 (middle)

Looks: long black hair (middle of back)fishnet belly-shirt tanktop same shorts as sasuke and a bandage on her left arm

Sibs: Sasuke and itachi

Clan: Uchiha

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GREAT JOB LEE YOU SHOWED THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH" Gai yelled with a thumbs up. "Thank you Gai-sensei" lee cried. all of a sudden they both her a burst of laughter from in a tree above "AMI...I FEEL SOOO SORRY FOR YOU" Hina and Saku yell while laughting and Ami turns blood red "Omi-sensei stop them before i get hurt" Ami crys "wait how will you get hurt?" Hina,Saku and omi asked "AMI" lee yelled running over to Ami. "Ami.. its uhh...good to see you here" Lee blushed "thats how" Ami whispered "huh" "hey Omi what are you here for" gai asked "Oh..this is for you" Omi said handing Gai a note. Gai opened the not and it said:

"you and your team are invited to a shinobi pary this saturdy many genin and jonin will be there it would be and honor if you come Signed,  
5th hokage

P.S. invite only"

"Wow Gai-sensei it would great if we went" Tenten said coming out of nowere with Neji "yes it would" Gai replied rubbing his chin "Hey Ami will your team be going?" lee asked. Silence was all that cam from Ami until Omi spoke "of corse we will be going...we wouldent miss it for the world right Ami" once againg Ami was silent blushing alittle then saku came behind Ami held her hean and chin and made Ami nod "good then" Omi smiled "well then cmon guys lets get back to training" Omi said phshing her team away from Gai "hey Omi" Ami said "yes Ami" "can we have the rest of the day off...i knda need to go somewere" "yea us to" Hina and Saku both said "ok fine you can have the rest of the week off" Omi said knowing that it was Friday and the party was on Saturday "cool" the three girls said and went off the different directions. Hina went to vist Sasuke and train with him. Saku went to go hang out with Hinata just to get close to shino, and Ami went to the village hidden in the Sand to visit her boyfriend Sabaku no Gaara. As she got there she noticed him sitting on a roof staring at the sunset "Gaara-kun" Ami said jumping on the roof behing him. He rolled his to look at her. She stood still like a shy little girl with the dim sunlight making her glow. Gaara stared at her with a glare and she smiled and giggled. Gaara turned back to look at the sunset as Ami walked up to him and huged him from behind knowing that he may not show his love for her but she can tell by the way he looks at her. "Gaara im going to a party on saturday" Ami whispered moving her hand through him soft hair "i wish you could come but its Konoha ninja's only" Ami said then thought 'i dont even know why im going...i'm not even from that village' "have fun" Gaara said still staring. Ami made a small gasp and got up with a sad look and started to walk away "well bye Gaara" she said but somehow she wanted to fall to her knees and cry her heart out but Ami wasent like that she didnt wont people to worry about or see her pain so she held it all in like nothing was wrong. she sadley walked home finally getting back to the leaf village around midnight. she stoped to look at the full moon and once againg she wanted to fall to her knees. She walked for awhile and felt as though she was going to paas out besause she was to tired 'ten more miles and i'll be home' she thought. She took a few more steps and couldn't take it. she sat down next to a door not knowing who's it was, made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

:Ami's dream:

Ami watched as gaara attacked her best friend with his Shukaku arm. she had belived the demon's soul was gone already but hating the fact that Gaara lied to her for some years broke her heart she coulden't stand it.  
she did hand sighs and did a jutsu on Gaara she had promised herself she would never do... "Reaped Death Seal" she yelled holding Gaara by the sholders.  
..moment pass and she manages to get the Shukaku spirit out of gaara with him dieing but Ami stood there barley out of breath and fell over and slowley died in front of Gaara

:Dream Over:

Ami awoke to a voice shouting at her she slowley opened her eyes to see Lee hovering over her "AGGHHH!" Ami yelled and punched lee in the face. lee fell back with a bloody nose ans said "Wow Ami! you know what a punch really is" "OH MY GOD!! LEE I"M SO SORRY IT'S JUST THAT YOU CANT SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT" Ami yelled. Ami worried for abit then herd Saku yell out "Ami get ready were about to leave" "ok i got it saku i'll be ready in a sec" Ami looked back at Lee "uhh...Lee" "just go...go and get ready...i'll see you there" "thanks and see ya there" Ami yelled out as she ran to her house to get ready. "man that girl will be hard to get to" Lee mumbled and walked inside his house.


End file.
